Dino Keys
The Dino Keys are a set of items used by the Dinoric Knights. Overview to be added History to be added List of Dino Keys - Auxiliary= *'Power Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack. *'Grow Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible. *'Heavy Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity. *'Speed Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. *'Shield Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. *'Hearing Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. *'Gas Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them. *'Sight Key' - Enhances the sight of anyone who uses it, giving them telescopic vision that can help them locate a person or object. *'Strength Key' - When used, it enlarges the arm muscles of its user to gigantic proportions and enhances their strength. *'Shrink Key' - Allows anyone to shrink his/her body. *'Flash Key' - Allows the user to produce a powerful flash of light. *'Mist Key' - Allows the user to produce a mist capable of reversing petrification. *'Float Key' - Allows the user to make anyone or anything lighter in weight. *'Repair Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to repair broken objects. *'Answer Key' - Enables its user to get the answers from any person. *'Agile Key' - Allows anyone who uses it to become more agile in battle. *'Smell Key' - Enhances the user's sense of smell. *'Double Key' - Enables its user to manifest a duplicate of himself/herself. KSR-TsuyoSoul.png|Power Key KSR-TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Power Key (Knight Mode) KSR-NobiSoul.png|Grow Key KSR-NobiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Grow Key (Knight Mode) KSR-OmoSoul.png|Heavy Key KSR-OmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Heavy Key (Knight Mode) KSR-HayaSoul.png|Speed Key KSR-HayaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Speed Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KataSoul.png|Shield Key KSR-KataSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shield Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KikeSoul.png|Hearing Key KSR-KikeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Hearing Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KusaSoul.png|Gas Key KSR-KusaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gas Key (Knight Mode) KSR-MieSoul.png|Sight Key KSR-MieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Sight Key (Knight Mode) KSR-MukimukiSoul.png|Strength Key KSR-MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Strength Key (Knight Mode) KSR-ChiisaSoul.png|Shrink Key KSR-ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shrink Key (Knight Mode) KSR-MabushiSoul.png|Flash Key KSR-MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Flash Key (Knight Mode) KSR-MistSoul.png|Mist Key KSR-MistSoul (Knight Mode).png|Mist Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KaruSoul.png|Float Key KSR-KaruSoul (Knight Mode).png|Float Key (Knight Mode) KSR-GyakuSoul.png|Repair Key KSR-GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Repair Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KotaeSoul.png|Answer Key KSR-KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Answer Key (Knight Mode) KSR-MigakeSoul.png|Agile Key KSR-MigakeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Agile Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KunkunSoul.png|Smell Key KSR-KunkunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Smell Key (Knight Mode) KSR-FueSoul.png|Double Key KSR-FueSoul (Knight Mode).png|Double Key (Knight Mode) - Dinoric Armor Keys= *'Fire Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Fire Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Dimetrodon. *'Thunder Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Thunder Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Spinosaurus. *'Shadow Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Shadow Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Velociraptor. *'Light Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Light Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Velociraptor. *'Cosmic Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Cosmic Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Velociraptor. *'Earth Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Earth Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus. *'Ice Dinoric Key' - Allows access to the Ice Dinoric Armor; holds the spirit of the Pterosaur. *'Omega Dinoric Key' - Allows Dinoric Red access his final form, which combines the powers of the Dino Keys and Dinoric Armor Keys KSR-MeraMeraSoul.png|Fire Dinoric Key KSR-MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode).png|Fire Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) KSR-BiriBiriSoul.png|Thunder Dinoric Key KSR-BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).png|Thunder Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KurayamiSoul.png|Shadow Dinoric Key KSR-KurayamiSoul_(Knight_Mode).png|Shadow Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) KSR-KagayakiSoul.png|Light Dinoric Key KSR-KagayakiSoul_(Knight_Mode).png|Light Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) KSR-CosmoSoul.png|Cosmic Dinoric Key KSR-CosmoSoul_(Knight_Mode).png|Cosmic Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) Dosun_KyoRyuSoul.jpg|Earth Dinoric Key NoRanger.png|Earth Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) Ryusoulger_Hiehiesoul.png|Ice Dinoric Key NoRanger.png|Ice Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) Max_RyuSoul.jpg|Omega Dinoric Key NoRanger.png|Omega Dinoric Key (Knight Mode) - Miscellaneous= *'Base Key' KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul.png|Base Key }} Category:Power Rangers Dinoric Knights Category: Arsenal (Dinoric Knights)